New Life
by A Cup Full Of Emily
Summary: When Sesshomaru left Rin at the age of twenty pregnant with his child, Rin got a whole new life. Now the Lady of the Southern Lands, she wonders what Sesshomaru wants with her and her daughter, Cikoru. - SessRin -
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer : I do not Inuyasha, Rin, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and/or Jaken. But I do own Genji, Cikoru, Kuroki, and Dureki. Enjoy!

New Life

Ch. 1

"If you are going to leave me, than just to let you know: I'm pregnant with your child – a half demon!" Rin screamed as she and Jaken walked into their camp where they found Sesshomaru in bed with the dog demon, Genji.

"I know this, Rin! Do you think I, the great dog demon lord of the western lands, do not hear that pathetic half demons heart beating?" He yelled as Genji gathered her clothes and scampered off into the forest.

"I must produce a legitimate heir for my thrown! Now leave! You too Jaken! I need neither of you! I shall rule the lands of the west without you!"

"Fine! Fine! We need you not! No one would want to be around a filthy backstabbing demon such as you!" They both glared at each other. Rin and Jaken turned away from him and left the clearing neither of them making a sound. "I knew one day that you would leave me but not with a child," Rin whispered over her shoulder.

……….

It's been five years since Sesshomaru left Rin. Rin, now at the age of twenty-five, has been granted the southern lands and has become the lady of the lands. The lands were given too her as a baby gift from the dieing cat demon, Defiki. After giving birth to Sesshomaru's child, named Cikoru, she lost her memory only remembering the day Sesshomaru left her for another demon and the days after. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin have the land: Rin – the southern, Inuyasha – the eastern, Sesshomaru – the western, and then Kasha, a female bird demon, - the northern. An alliance has formed between the south, north and east. This is where the story begins – with Sesshomaru approaching the southern lands, Inuyasha and Kagome visiting the future, and Rin observing the castle gardens with Cikoru.

……….

"Mama, somebody is comin' here! I can feel a very powerful demon man comin'!" Cikoru squeaked as she fell from an oak tree landing gracefully on her feet. Cikoru had long white hair, light pink stripes on her face, white puppy ears, and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a beautifully sewn kimono of the same light pink as her stripes. She ran barefooted to where her mother sat not to far away.

"Is that so, Cikoru? Do you know him?"

"He smells like me! See, you smell a bit like him too not much though, and I smell like him but only half. Hmm… Who is he?" Rin's face grew cold and her eyes lost all happiness despite the warm afternoon and her daughter's cheerful attitude.

"No one. Probably just a rogue demon."

"Hmm… no. I think you know him. But oh well."

"Cikoru, make yourself busy. Go into your room and do not come out until I come to get you. Understand?"

"Aww… I wanna see who it is too! But if you say so," Cikoru smiled and ran off to her room. Rin sat for a moment but then got up and walked silently into the castle.

"Lady Rin? Is there something wrong?" Jaken came from the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing, Jaken. But Cikoru sensed something. She said **_he_** is coming!"

Jaken's smile turned to a frown before answering, "I will prepare for his arrival."

……….

Rin nodded and walked to her room. 'This is not good,' she thought changing into a more formal kimono. 'He probably wants his daughter or maybe he wants my land. No… he might want me… no he left me five years ago while I was pregnant with Cikoru.' She smoothed out the creases in her kimono and then left her room. 'I must make sure Cikoru is safe,' she thought walking down to Cikoru's room. "Cikoru? Where are you?"

"Here mommy!" Cikoru sat near her window. "See, look it's that man!" She pointed to a figure that stood alone at the castle entrance. Rin noticed Jaken welcoming him in and then she heard some quiet chatter.

"What are they saying, Cikoru?"

"Something about wantin' to see you. Immediately!"

"Stay here!" Rin answered before leaving her daughter's room.

……….

"Lady Rin! Wait!" A female wolf demon servant hurried up the hall toward Rin.

"Yes? Is it very important? I need to get downstairs. We have a guest."

"Yes, Lady Rin! The man downstairs has requested a private meeting with you and your daughter."

"We shall see about this. He will not lay eyes on my daughter until I know what he's here for. I will go and meet him." Rin walked calmly down the stairs and felt the marble that it was made of. 'It never seems to get dirty.' She thought before hurrying down.

"Lady Rin! He is in the study," A male human servant said before running to his room. 'Everyone thinks something is going on and it's probably not good. But why do they think this?' She thought but hurried to the study where she saw Kagome, Inuyasha, and their two sons Kuroki and Dureki standing in front of the door.

"RIN!" Kagome shouted as she approached. "We haven't seen you in months!"

"Oh, Kagome, It's great for you to be here. **_He_** has come but I don't know why," She motioned to the door.

"Rin, do not fall in love with him again. He is here for something. I'm guessing your land or your daughter," Inuyasha said sternly. Rin nodded and entered the study.

……….

Sesshomaru sat waiting in a comfy chair by the window. He seemed in a daze but quickly turned around to see Rin enter.

"Why are you here?" she asked cautiously.

"Rin, I have come to see you and my daughter."

"That is Lady Rin to you. And you will not see her until you tell me the real reason you are here!"

"Her? Hmm… I would have thought it to be a male but either is fine." He ignored her and continued, "I would like for both you and her to come back to my castle. You being my mate and her being my daughter. I think my family should be together under one roof, preferably mine."

"I am not your mate. I bare not the marks of being mated by a demon as Kagome has."

"I will give them to you then."

"No, you will not! The dog demon, Genji, is your mate and her children are the heirs to your thrown," Rin answered coldly. Sesshomaru's face grew sad and his smile into a frown.

"Genji was murdered that night by a pair of dog demons that wished for her not to mate with me. She was not pregnant."

Rin felt terrible for what she had said and replied, "I am sorry it did not work out for you. Her fate was worse than mine." Rin turned and beckoned for him to follow. "Our daughter is upstairs."

……….

**Okay all done! Hope you enjoyed that. Just to fill you in: Sesshomaru has not come for the lands or his daughter! He wants Rin and Cikoru. Sesshomaru is feeling a bit lonely and wants Rin to be his mate. Aww! Will Rin want him back? What about Cikoru? Does she want to meet her daddy? Who knows? Only the author! Well anyways here's a sneak peek:**

"Mama, that's my daddy!" Cikoru pointed at Sesshomaru. "I figured it out!" Cikoru smiled and ran over to him. "Daddy, hug me!" Cikoru tugged on his sleeve and lifted her arms.

'When Rin was younger she tugged on my sleeve when she wanted to be held,' he thought and hoisted Cikoru up. "Yes, I am your father," he said softly.

"Guess what! I'm goin' on a trip with Uncle Inuyasha, Aunt Kagome, and my cousins! They're taking me to their village for a week! Uncle Inuyasha said he'd go with me to buy mommy a present! I know what I'm gonna buy her too!"


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I have testing next week (April 18-21) so I won't be able to update. But when I return, I will have one new story, chapters for Rin Ages, and one chapter for New Life. Sorry to all those who liked "Normal". I couldn't get anywhere with it. Well, that's all – see ya in two weeks!

/Emily.:


End file.
